Memories
by Sly Cooper
Summary: Harry goes to a hogwarts reunion and thinks about many things. HH later.UPDATED CH.4 IS HERE!
1. Potter Returns

Memories By: Sly Cooper   
  
Harry was in his car driving to his hogwarts school reunion he hadn't seen Ron of Hermione since he graduated He was going to see everyone after all this time it made him nervous at the same. He hoped that Hermione wasn't going out with anyone....wait...what was he saying Hermione was his best friend and nothing more or at least that's what he thought. Harry turned on the radio to clear his mind and a muggle band began to play.  
  
Another turning point a fork stuck in the road,  
  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
  
So make the best of this test and don't ask why  
  
Its not a question but a lesson learned in time.  
  
It's something unpredictable but in the end it's right.  
  
I hope you had the time of your life.  
  
So take the photographs and still frames in your mind.  
  
Hang it on a shelf of good health and good time.  
  
Tattoos and memories and dead skin on trial.  
  
For what its worth it was worth all the will.  
  
It's something unpredictable but in the end it's right   
  
I hope you had the time of your life.  
  
Harry turned off the radio "I guess the radio was a bad idea" he said to himself as he got out of his car. There it was that big castle. He had come back (Harry had been living in America.) He got out of his car and went to go in the castle.  
  
AN: ok sorry that was kinda short but please review and yes I will continue hope u guys like it. And I don't own Harry potter bla bla bla or Five For Fighting so there ya have it. 


	2. Please Remember

Hey guys sorry it took so long to update I have been really busy lately well bla bla bla here it is.

Harry opened the doors to get into the castle. Harry was so happy to be back. There she was. Hermione Granger. The girl he loved…uh…I mean my best friend thought Harry.

What was happening to him?

He was about to go over and say hello when someone bumped into him.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry…wait a minute..aren't you H-Harry Potter" said the man.

"Yep that's me," said Harry 

"It's me Neville Longbottom,"said the man.

"Oh hi Neville great to see ya"replied Harry.

"We thought you would never come back to the wizarding world" said Neville.

"What would make you guys think that"said Harry who was very shocked.

"Well since he-who-must-not-be-named- is dead we thought you just left the wizarding world because you thought that since you defeated him you weren't needed anymore"replied Neville.

"Well that's not true and it was nice talking to you"said Harry as he walked away.

Harry made his way to Hermione and tapped her on the shoulder. She quickly turned around and said. "May I help you"

"Are you Hermione Granger" asked Harry,just to be sure it was her.

"Yes I am"she replied.

"It-It's me"Harry stammered.

"um..I..um..I'm sorry But I don't"

"Remember me" Harry finished for her.

A/N Bit of a cliffhanger huh well hope you like it reviews please thanks!!!!!!


	3. Times Have Changed

Hey sorry guys I have been really busy lately I am so sorry for the wait well I've kept you waiting long enough so on with the show!

"You said you would never forget about me" said a shocked and sad Harry 

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about" replied Hermione

"But times have changed I guess" said Harry 

"I don't" said Hermione but was cut off

"What's going on her Hermione?"said a boy trying to make his way through the crowd.

Suddenly a redheaded boy stepped up to Hermione's side. His robes had looked like they were passed down from generation to generation, his hair was not to dark but not to light and he wasn't to short but then again wasn't to tall…yep it could only be one person.

"Ron do you recognize this person" said Hermione.

"No I don't believe we've met" said surprisingly cherry Ronald Weasly.

"Unbelievable" Harry half yelled as he made his way to exit the castle in frustration.

"Who was he" asked Ron.

"I seriously don't know" replied Hermione.

"Well whoever he is the mate sure looks familiar"said carefree Ron.

"Yah he does" replied confused Hermione.

DING DING DING(sound when you hit a glass with a fork)

"Excuse me everyone I have an announcement that our young Mr.Potter has returned to hogwarts"said Dumbledore has his voice echoed in the Silence but was soon covered with applause and cheering.

"Yes that's right Harry Potter has returned to hogwarts"said Dumbledore.

"Where is he" yelled someone from the crowd.

"Why I talked to him not to long ago" yelled Neville Longbottom

"Where is he now Neville" said Dumbledore.

"Well I'm sorry to say he just ran out of here" Neville sadly replied.

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks.

"You don't think" said Hermione.

"Nah couldn't be" replied Ron 

Both looked at each other and ran for the door hoping to catch Harry before he left.

 Next time it wont take me to long to update and I will update more this weekend thanks for reading and for all of your and remember to R&R-Sly Cooper 


	4. A Surprise Meeting

You guys must hate me for not updating but I was having computer problems so here it is chapter 4.

Hermione and Ron ran outside and they could only see the car driving away in the distance.

Then suddenly everyone came outside looking very disappointed.

2 years later at a mall

Harry walked around the mall just happy to be out and about when he suddenly bumped into someone.

"Sorry" said Harry.

"No it was my fault," replied the girl.

Then all of the sudden a rather large man came up and said "There you are Harry come on boy we haven't got all day. (Even though Harry is older now uncle Vernon still monitors him every where he goes. sad isn't it)

As the girl watched the boy being dragged away she said to herself "was that no it couldn't have been him"

And she simply just walked away.

About 2 hours later Harry had decided to go back into town because he forgot to return a video he had rented the previous night.

When he got there he went inside and returned it but then decided to get another one for the night and when he was in line he noticed that same girl was there. She looked so familiar… why couldn't he remember her.

"Sir can I please have your name, telephone number, and driver's license.

"Sure" said Harry. "Harry Potter…"

"What did you say your name was?" said the girl

"Harry Potter" replied Harry.

"It's me Hermione," said Hermione.

"It's really you," said Harry.

"Yeah Ron is at the hotel the hotel we decided to take a trip to the states" replied Hermione.

"Well you guys can come back to my place and-and gosh it sure is good to see you" said Harry

And with that they hugged and they hugged "you too Harry…You  too" replied Hermione

"Ahem…Sir your telephone number and driver's license" said the clerk.

Both Hermione and Harry blushed "Uhh sure" said Harry.

Harry didn't know what was to come of this but he knew that it was going to be something great.

A/N: You like? And NO NOT THE END DON'T STOP READING MORE CHAPTERS TO COME and I am hoping to get chapters up every few days or every week but yes there are more chapters to come. Also e-mail me if you have any questions thankies signing out- Sly Cooper.


End file.
